


Devil's Right-Hand Man

by AnakinSLucien



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Politics, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Veep AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinSLucien/pseuds/AnakinSLucien
Summary: "Really, Tsukki? You did not think about me every second every day after that night?" Kuroo narrowed his eyes, "You did not take off my clothes in your mind right now? I remember you took quite a liking to my--""If I am doing anything to you in my mind, it is adding more clothes, and possibly strangling your neck," said Tsukishima threateningly.Kuroo laughed, "I really like you, especially your snappy little mouth, you know?""Do you want to die?" asked Tsukishima sincerely, "Because I can arrange it. Actually, it's one of my job descriptions--get rid of useless trash."
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, Beta is actually the minority, 2% of world population. Most people are either Alpha or Omega.

美国, 华盛顿DC.  
“及川彻先生, 请问作为第一位Omega副总统, 您对性别歧视这个问题怎么看?”  
“您有什么这方面的法案吗?”  
“您有什么想要对广大Omega群众说的吗?”  
“您对竞选中途退出这件事如何考虑的?”  
“您打算重新竞选吗?”  
“咳咳!” 新闻发言人日向翔阳使劲清了清嗓子, 让拥挤的记者们的目光转向了他, “副总统先生现在不接受采访, 谢谢! 请让一让!”  
但是记者们根本没有理会他, 直接再次看向及川, 开始像开机关枪一样投出一个又一个问题.  
当及川彻好不容易逃开了记者的穷追不舍, 坐进了车里, 他头疼的揉了揉太阳穴: “该死, 月岛不在的真不是时候.”  
一般来说, 月岛萤, 及川的幕僚长以及他手下唯一的Omega, 浑身散发着一种生人勿进的气场, 能够至少让记者们犹豫一下, 不会蜂拥而至的围堵他. 但是月岛现在去迎接及川新雇用的高级策略家了, 因此无法和他们一起.  
“影山跑哪儿去了? 就算他在也好啊!” 及川继续抱怨.  
影山飞雄, 他的副新闻发言人, 也不知道去哪儿了. 一般而言影山是他的挡箭牌之一, 和月岛联手几乎能够屏蔽所有记者, 但今天两个人居然都不在.  
“影山上周得了流感, 你忘了?” 日向提醒, “我还得把他的sick ass扛出办公室, 不然他会固执的留在这儿把流感传染给所有人.”  
“哦对.” 及川显然也想起了那天, 日向和影山大吵了一架, 然后前者将后者抬出了白宫, 扔到了大街上. 影山一般不会在蛮力上输给日向, 如果不是因为他忙着打喷嚏和擤鼻子的话. “那个家伙居然敢在这种时候生病, 对我毫无尊重.”  
日向点点头.  
“以及那些记者问的到底是什么问题? 我对性别歧视怎么看? 如果那些Omega想要被自己的Alpha当成只会成产的母猪, 那关我什么屁事?” 及川继续说道. 他极其的厌恶别人将他和Omega联系在一起.  
“对极了, Omega这个标签实际上只会伤害您.” 日向附和着.  
“我可以一晚上把十个Alpha榨干. Alpha全是一群自我标榜的性无能. 你同意吧?” 及川继续说.  
日向, 一个Alpha, 昧着良心再次尴尬的点头.  
此时, 白宫西翼内.  
赤苇在忙着查看电子邮件和日程, 然而此时也不得不被办公室另一边所吸引.  
“什么,” 月岛萤缓慢的说道, “让你觉得你能在这个办公室里有一席之地?”  
“首先,” 黑尾铁朗笑眯眯的模仿着月岛的口气, “我极其的英俊和年轻, 并且魅力无边, 我想你对此深有感触.”  
赤苇不得不用尽他职业生涯的全部力气去憋住笑.  
“闭嘴.” 月岛如果可以似乎想要钻进时间机器里然后谋杀几周前的自己, “我们只是睡了一晚上, 忘记那件事就像忘记一场轻微的食物中毒.”  
我可不会这么想, 赤苇心里默默地说. 他可记得几周前月岛来上班后显得失魂落魄, 不停地查自己的手机. 虽然几天后这种状态便消失了, 但是赤苇认识月岛三年来那可是第一次. 所有人都在猜测是哪个Alpha迷住了他们的性冷淡达人月岛, 日向甚至开了个赌局—尽管立刻就被月岛发现并且阻止, 日向因此发抖了一整天—但是当黑尾铁朗出现在办公室, 毫不忌讳的谈论大谈起他们之前的所谓一夜情, 月岛一副想要淹死对方的表情, 让所有人恍然大悟.  
这并没有什么可耻的, 赤苇想, 黑尾铁朗的确是DC有名的花花公子, 也的确英俊迷人. 月岛唯一那么生气的原因只有一个, 那就是他真的动心了. 如果真是这样, 那么赤苇会说月岛最好真的走出这场“轻微的食物中毒”, 因为这个世界上比匹诺曹更不可信的就是DC里的Alpha们.  
“真的吗, Tsukki? 你没有对我念念不忘?” 黑尾的手撑住头, 眯起眼睛, “没有在你的脑子里脱去我的衣服? 我记得你可是非常喜欢—”  
“如果我在脑子里对你做任何事, 那也是给你增加衣服, 也许包括拧掉你的脖子.” 月岛威胁道.  
黑尾大笑起来: “我真的很喜欢你, Tsukki, 尤其是你那张嘴, 你知道吗?”  
赤苇抖了一下, 甚至不敢去看月岛的表情.  
“你想死吗?” 月岛真诚的问, “因为我可以安排这个. 实际上, 除掉没用的垃圾是我的工作之一.”  
“好吧好吧, 玩笑放在一边.” 黑尾挥了挥手, “我在这里是因为副总统先生需要一个能让他成为总统的策略家, 而我是DC最好的人选.”  
实际上, 黑尾铁朗是及川彻唯一的人选. 黑尾曾经是牛岛总统的幕僚长和竞选管理, 他是那个将牛岛推上总统之位的人, 两次. 他是白宫的传奇, 实际上, 所有人都知道他的名号, 恶魔的左右手是他的外号. 然而几个月前他主动辞职了, 没人知道为什么, 听说是厌烦了政治, 或者因为找不到挑战之类的—的确, DC没有竞选管理可以给他提鞋—直到一周前, 他突然出现在及川彻的办公室, 告诉他他能把及川从副总统变成总统.  
而及川, 他这辈子最想做的有两件事: 一, 朝牛岛的脸上吐吐沫; 二, 成为总统. 他当场聘用了黑尾. 月岛当时的表情相当精彩.  
“没有你我们也能让他成为总统.” 月岛狠狠地磨牙.  
“真的吗? 因为据我所知他的支持率可是没怎么提升啊.” 黑尾依旧在微笑, 看着月岛的眼神就好像他在看着一个无助的小婴儿.  
赤苇倒吸了口冷气. 月岛是个很有能力的幕僚长, 但是他的经验还不够, 并且及川彻也不是一个让人省心的政客. 总体而言, 赤苇不会说月岛还不够出色, 但是如果想要成为总统, 他们必须要是业界的顶端.  
而现在业界的顶端就是黑尾铁朗了. 赤苇不想说这个, 但幸好黑尾只是高级策略家, 而不是直接取代了月岛.  
月岛瞪着黑尾: “那你说说看你会怎么改变这个办公室?”  
“两件事我会改变上次的竞选.” 黑尾说, “第一, 你们在新罕布什尔州花费了太多时间, 那个州已经是你们的了. 第二, 抨击广告出现的过早了, 早了至少4天, 让及川看起来很软弱.”  
赤苇偷偷瞥了月岛一眼, 发现对方的脸已经变成了青紫色.  
“当然, 总体上而言还是很不错的, Tsukki, 但是我只是能做的更好. 不用担心, 我现在和你是一边的了, 不是吗? 让前辈我好好调教你一番吧.” 黑尾笑的不怀好意, 伸手轻轻弹了弹月岛的下巴, 好像月岛是他床上的小野猫.  
月岛狠狠打开了他的手: “再碰我一下, 我就折断你的手.”  
黑尾再次咧嘴笑了起来. 赤苇不得不佩服这个人—他简直无所畏惧, 毕竟月岛脸上的表情能将一屋子的小朋友吓哭.  
当及川回到了办公室后, 他热情的和黑尾握着手: “很高兴你正式加入了我们. 我想月岛已经介绍了一下我们的办公室?”  
“当然. 你是新闻发言人日向? 很高兴认识你.” 黑尾握了握日向的手, “影山先生不在?”  
“他得了流感, 不过我听说他已经好多了.” 日向高兴的说, “我是你的粉丝, 黑尾先生!”  
“我的荣幸.” 黑尾微微鞠了一躬.  
“总统有打电话过来吗, 赤苇?” 及川问.  
“没有, 先生.” 赤苇回答.  
“好吧.” 及川深吸一口气, “黑尾先生, 请到我的办公室一下, 我打算谈谈我的绿色工作启动项目和冗长演说改良.”  
“当然.”  
月岛起身也打算跟着他们进去, 但及川转身对他摇了摇头, 对着他关上了门.  
“啊哦.” 日向幸灾乐祸的咧嘴.  
月岛恶狠狠的瞪了日向一眼. 他沉默的站在办公室门口, 接着突然问: “你们觉得我们上次竞选最大的错误是什么?”  
赤苇决定最好不去回答这个问题, 然而日向显然对发生了什么毫无概念: “帽子.” 他坚定的说.  
“什么?” 月岛皱起眉.  
“及川的那个帽子. 那让他的头看起来很滑稽, 还记得吗?” 日向手舞足蹈的说.  
“哦, 闭嘴吧.” 月岛翻了个白眼, 问日向就是个错误.  
此时及川坐在自己办公室的椅子上, 看着黑尾: “我想我应该先说说我的政策?”  
“不用, 先生, 我已经很熟悉你的政策了.” 黑尾回答, “但在您宣布之前, 我认为你应该做好改良的准备.”  
“什么意思?” 及川疑惑的问.  
“你的绿色工作项目会伤害到一些公司.”  
“我知道, 这已经被计算在风险内了—”  
“我并不认为您有, 先生. 您惹毛的不是什么小公司, 而是塑料和石油. 这两个你不会想要惹毛, 没人会尝试接近绿色工作, 这个项目会成为14世纪黑死病人躺在大街上已经腐烂了一周的尸体, 没人会想要碰.”  
及川瞪着黑尾. 一秒, 两秒.  
“谢谢你如此富有色彩性的描述.” 及川最后说道, 脸上挂着杀人般的笑容, “那么你认为解决办法呢?”  
“我们会和石油的人先接触一下, 之后我们会知道他们的条件.” 黑尾说, “我和其中一个叫二口坚治的人比较熟悉, 我可以去…?”  
“好极了, 你去询问.” 及川快速的说道, “下一个话题, 冗长演说改良?”  
“是个安全的法案, 但是你需要议员的支持.”  
“我已经派月岛和日向去联系了.”  
“那么希望他们能够凑足议员吧.” 黑尾咧嘴, “您还需要什么吗?”  
“现在我听够了你的观点, 你可以出去了.”  
“好的, 先生.” 黑尾大步离开.  
“月岛, 你进来一下!” 及川在黑尾关门前大喊.  
月岛立刻走了进来: “你需要什么吗, 先生?”  
“你对黑尾铁朗的看法是什么?” 及川开门见山.  
月岛磨了磨牙: “他是个混蛋, 一坨狗屎.”  
“那是个很极端的观点.” 及川挑眉, “你想扩展说一下吗?”  
月岛耸耸肩: “当然. 他是个纯粹的, 毫无杂质的, 巨大的狗屎.”  
“嗯哼. 我不是这个意思—”  
“他就像一本封面上全是狗屎的书, 让你惊讶又好奇, 你会想: 我很好奇内容到底是什么会导致封面全是狗屎, 然后你打开这本书—仍然是狗屎.”  
及川看着月岛, 点了点头: “好极了. 我需要狗屎.”  
月岛瞪大了眼睛: “先生—”  
“你已经成功说服了我, 月岛, 黑尾是个独特的狗屎, 会有极其大的用途. 你可以离开了.”  
月岛深吸一口气, 转身离开了办公室.  
“怎么样, Tsukki?” 黑尾在门外对他微笑.  
“停止叫我那个. 不关你事.”  
“让我猜猜, 你在里面说我的坏话, 但是取得了反效果?” 黑尾靠近了月岛, 笑的像个不怀好意的大型猫科动物.  
月岛瞪着黑尾. 不可能他听得到自己刚才的话: “再靠近我一步, 我发誓—”  
“怎么, 你想打我屁股吗?” 黑尾和月岛之间的距离只有几厘米, 他的呼吸都能被月岛清晰的感受到, “想要惩罚我?” 他低语.  
月岛浑身都僵住了, 不知道该如何应对. 他很少被调情, 主要是因为他看起来像是会砍断任何接近他的人的屌.  
月岛最终抬起右腿尝试击中黑尾的胯部, 但是黑尾眼疾手快的挡住了.  
“你太好预测了, Tsukki, 这也是你在竞选中的弱点之一.” 黑尾笑眯眯的说, “怎么样, 今晚要不要一起去个酒吧, 我可以把我知道的都传授给你.”  
“去死.” 月岛涨红了脸, 转身离开. 他这是邀请他去约会?  
“我当那是个“Yes”了哦! 下班后我去接你!” 黑尾大笑着说, 心情愉快的去了自己的办公室.  
一旁目睹这一切的日向长大了嘴巴, 咖啡差点流出来: “我他妈这是看到了什么?”  
赤苇微笑: “一个故事的开始, 爱情类, 或者谋杀类, 太接近了无法确定.”  
“呃.” 日向的脑子似乎还没有反应过来, “我曾经希望过能有人能治住月岛, 但我没想到付出的代价是这个, 就像看一个宗教纪录片突然变成了黄片, 并且还是群交. 我先去吐了再见.”  
“祝你吐得开心.” 赤苇继续他的工作.  
那天晚上, 月岛萤还是被强迫拉到了酒吧, 但只是因为赤苇非常非常想去, 而不是因为黑尾等在他的办公室门口, 像个等待恋人下班的模范好Alpha.  
“你经常来这儿吗?” 黑尾问他.  
月岛叹了口气, 知道自己是摆脱不了对方了: “来喝酒? 是的. 来乱交? 那是你的专利.”  
“哦, Tsukki, 你高看我了.” 黑尾咧嘴, “你点的是这里酒精度最低的酒, 就连放松都这么严格要求自己吗?”  
“这不关你事.” 月岛瞪着他.  
“不会你的酒量很低吧?”  
月岛当然不会中这么简单的激将法. 他反唇相讥: “如果你想要向我展示一下你的酒量那么请便, 我是不会让酒精伤害我的大脑的.”  
“做过不少研究, 嗯?” 黑尾调笑着说, “如果你为人处事如此僵硬, 和其他政客可处不好关系啊.”  
“那么你建议我什么, 黑尾前辈?” 月岛咬着牙问.  
“从喝下这杯酒开始, 怎么样?” 黑尾将自己点的一杯不明液体递给月岛, “只是这一杯, 我不会要求别的. 更何况赤苇也在这儿, 我做不了什么.”  
月岛想了想, 最终同意了. 他小口的抿了一下, 立刻被那个刺鼻的气味差点呛住. 这是什么东西, 纯酒精吗?  
黑尾嗤笑着递过来纸巾: “果然还是太嫩了啊.”  
一旁的赤苇深深地叹了口气. 他为了给这两个人制造机会假装自己想来这里, 但实际上他已经等不及回家洗个热水澡了. 现在月岛接受了黑尾的酒杯, 那么自己就更不可能离开这儿了.  
月岛浑身僵硬的继续往下灌着酒, 脸颊变得越来越红, 直到酒杯见了底. 他呼哧呼哧的喘着气, 竭力让自己清醒起来. 黑尾在一旁戳着月岛的脸颊, 看起来相当的乐在其中.  
就在此时, 赤苇看到了酒吧另一侧的一个人, 立刻站了起来.  
“那是大将优议员, 四点钟方向!” 赤苇急忙对两人说.  
“大将? 那个毒蛇不用管.” 黑尾不感兴趣的说.  
“我们需要他支持冗长演说改良, 他是我们最熟悉的共和党.” 赤苇快速的说, “哦, 他已经看到我们了!”  
“好吧, 我来搞定他.” 黑尾叹了口气, 刚想要起身, 月岛就先他一步站了起来, 大步走向大将议员.  
“哦不, 快阻止他!” 赤苇看得出来月岛已经醉了, 走路都有些摇晃.  
但是已经晚了. 月岛走到了大将面前: “很高兴在这里见到你, 大将议员.” 他的口齿惊人的还算清晰.  
“啊, 月岛, 我猜测你会尝试接近我一次.” 大将和他握了握手, “怎么, 你又要跪在地上求我同意你们的提案了吗? 这次是什么, 绿色工作? 冗长演说?”  
“副总统会很高兴, 如果你能够支持他一次, 我们也会同意在必要的时候给予您支持.” 月岛说道.  
赤苇站在一旁胆战心惊, 忍不住为月岛依旧合理的逻辑鼓掌.  
“比如呢?”  
“比如改良税收. 我知道您们已经尝试推那个议案很久了.” 月岛回答.  
大将微笑: “听起来不错, 那么就这么决定了. 我会很高兴和你喝一杯, 但是我还有事—”  
下一秒, 在赤苇惊恐的注视下, 月岛躬身狠狠地干呕了起来.  
“上帝!” 大将吓了一跳, 急忙后退了一步, “你喝醉了?”  
“Tsukki只是吃坏肚子了, 有了点轻微的食物中毒.” 黑尾突然出现在月岛身后, 搂住他的腰, “抱歉, 大将议员, 不过我很高兴您愿意支持我们.” 说完, 他一把扛起月岛, 走出了酒吧.  
赤苇对惊呆的大将议员说了句抱歉, 也打算跑出去.  
“等等.” 大将忽然抓住了他, “那是黑尾铁朗?”  
“呃…是的.” 赤苇回答.  
“黑尾铁朗回到DC了?”  
“没错, 议员先生.”  
“FUCK.” 大将大笑了起来, “DC终于能变得有意思一点了, 是不是?” 说完, 他松开了赤苇, 而赤苇有种非常不详的预感.  
另一边, 黑尾将月岛扔进了一个出租车里, 报了月岛家的地址.  
“Tsukki, 你现在还想吐吗?” 黑尾问, 从包里拿出了一叠报纸, 折成了碗状.  
“我很好.” 月岛坚持说, 深呼吸了一下, “我还没吃晚餐, 午餐我也没吃, 没有可以吐的东西.”  
“你没吃午餐? Tsukki, 你应该注意你的身体.” 黑尾皱起眉, “你不能成为副总统的助力如果你不照顾好自己.”  
“我没有时间给进食这件事.” 月岛捧着碗, 望着前方发呆. 这一切都让他想到了第一次遇到黑尾, 并且和他一夜情的时候. 他们也是坐进了一个出租车, 目的地是自己家.  
他们一路沉默着, 月岛没有再有恶心的感觉, 谢天谢地.  
到了月岛家, 两人走下车, 月岛走向自己的公寓楼: “你不用继续送我了.”  
“你确定接下来你没问题? 到家后赶紧吃些东西. 哦记得给我发短信, 我就在这里等着.”  
月岛转向黑尾: “你为什么管得这么多? 你知道我讨厌你对吧?”  
黑尾咧嘴: “当然, Tsukki.”  
月岛瞪着黑尾, 似乎在尝试搞清楚他到底在想什么: “如果我有两发子弹, 日向影山和你在一个屋子里, 我会对你开两枪.”  
“哦, 绝佳的选择.”  
月岛闭上眼睛: “吻我.”  
“什—什么?” 黑尾首次结巴了.  
“我让你吻我, 你个懦夫.” 月岛睁开眼睛恶狠狠的瞪着他.  
黑尾轻笑一声, 捧住月岛的脸, 轻柔的吻了下去.  
这个吻没有持续很久, 黑尾便松开了月岛: “你果然对我念念不忘啊, Tsukki.”  
月岛的双颊通红, 也不知道是酒精还是恼火还是害羞, 狠狠地推开了黑尾: “今晚什么都没发生过.”  
“了解.” 黑尾咧嘴.  
月岛转身气呼呼的离开了.  
然而就像黑尾承诺的那样, 直到月岛发短信让黑尾滚之前, 黑尾一直等在楼下, 抬头注视着月岛的窗户.


	2. Chapter 2

当影山走进西翼的办公室, 他瞪着黑尾瞪了许久, 低声问日向: “那是黑尾铁朗吗? 为什么他在这儿?”  
“哦, 因为他现在给及川工作了.” 日向翻着报纸说道.  
影山张大了嘴巴: “你为什么不告诉我?”  
“你生病了, 应该好好休息嘛. 告诉你你估计会直接冲进来.” 日向不怀好意的咧嘴笑.  
“我只是轻微的感冒!” 影山抗议道.  
正在看着手机的黑尾被声音吸引了注意力, 抬头: “啊, 你就是影山先生了? 我听说了你的不少事迹.”  
“彼此彼此.” 影山僵硬的说, “没想到你对DC的所有人竖了中指后还敢回来.”  
“哦, DC的人不在乎他们被操了多少次, 只在乎操他们的人技术够不够好.” 黑尾咧嘴.  
上一次竞选的时候, 黑尾可以说是非常仔细而透彻的操翻了及川的团队, 导致及川辞退了所有人, 来了个大换血. 但是及川显然欣赏黑尾的能力, 仍然雇佣了他.  
“当然.” 影山咳了咳.  
“不好意思, 影山还是个处男, 对这种语言很不习惯.” 日向在一旁欢快的说.  
“闭嘴你个白痴!” 影山勃然大怒.  
黑尾大笑了起来, 让影山更加尴尬.  
及川办公室的门忽然被打开了. 月岛走了出来: “不管你们在笑什么, 闭上嘴, 寡妇马上就到.”  
“啊?” 日向困惑的眨了眨眼.  
“为什么是我告诉你们?” 月岛翻了个白眼, “井一议员去世了, 他的Omega就在来的路上.”  
“啊, 那个老头已经在重症病房几个月了, 总算他的痛苦结束了.” 黑尾哼了哼.  
“我来准备及川的悼词.” 影山已经打开了电脑.  
“那我做什么?” 日向问.  
“你可以继续联系议员, 关于冗长演说. 这个办公室里只有我有脑子吗?” 月岛转向黑尾, “石油方面怎么样了?”  
“我和二口坚治谈过了, 他想让绿色工作团队里加入一个石油的人.” 黑尾回答.  
“哦, 那可有点讽刺.” 日向皱起眉.  
“那就想出一个合理的原因, 你是新闻发言人和交流主管, 还是说你小小的脑子终于耗尽了脑细胞?” 月岛干巴巴的说.  
“但是问题是我们选择谁?” 影山边打字边说.  
“嗯…二口怎么说?” 月岛问黑尾.  
“他想要自己, 当然.” 黑尾耸肩.  
“二口坚治是个狡猾的asshole, 这不会很好看的.” 月岛皱眉.  
“嘿! 早上好, 伙计们!” 一个高昂的声音说道, “你们最爱的幕僚长来了!”  
“哦, 上帝.” 月岛捂住脸.  
天童觉, 牛岛总统的幕僚长, 大摇大摆的走进了他们的办公室.  
“怎么, 没人给我一个温暖的拥抱吗? 月岛?” 天童对月岛张开双臂.  
“没人想要抱一个疯了的长臂猿, 天童先生. 说你来这里的目的或者滚蛋.” 月岛挑眉说.  
“哦, 来嘛, 月岛, 你可是副总统团队里我的最爱!”  
“所以你就是我辞职后代替我的幕僚长?” 黑尾起身, 眯起眼睛注视天童.  
天童放下了手臂: “所以传言是真的, 你真的回来了, 黑尾铁朗.”  
“不错.” 黑尾咧嘴.  
“给及川工作? 我还没听说过有人喜欢往下爬的.”  
“哦, 有的时候你需要往下爬才能往上. 毕竟, 我已经把一个人推上了总统的位置, 但是为什么要停留在一个呢?”  
“哦? 你觉得你可以战胜我?”  
“我知道我可以.”  
日向缩在自己的电脑后, 感受到这两个Alpha身上散发出的危险气场, 决定还是不去打扰比较好.  
但是影山显然完全没有那个智商去理解这些: “嘿, 天童, 你到底有什么事?”  
天童这才移开视线, 挥了挥手里的卡片: “寡妇的慰问卡, 需要总统和副总统的签名.”  
“我去问问他现在可不可以.” 月岛转身推开门, “及川先生? 天童来了, 需要你签寡妇的慰问卡.”  
“没心情, 你替我签.” 及川干巴巴的说.  
月岛关上门, 伸手: “拿过来.”  
“月岛, 你知道及川在十分钟后有一个和美国心理协会总理的会议对吧? 他现在不能对付寡妇.” 赤苇在一旁说道.  
“哦, 天啊.” 月岛叹了口气, 一边拿起笔准备签字, “不能推掉吗?”  
“推掉会是一场公关危机, 我以为你知道.” 赤苇回答.  
“好吧, 我会应付寡妇.” 月岛签好字, 将慰问卡递给天童, “请滚吧.”  
“别这么冷淡嘛. 和我今晚去约会吧?” 天童笑眯眯的说.  
“如果我对骷髅有性趣, 我会及时告诉你的.” 月岛微笑.  
“为什么会有任何人对月岛感兴趣.” 日向嘀咕, “他又麻烦又刻薄…”  
“而你看起来像打了激素的小婴儿. 做你的工作.” 月岛瞪了日向一眼.  
“你没有答应过他?” 黑尾好奇的问.  
“不关你事.” 月岛轻飘飘的说.  
在及川的会议进行到5分钟左右后, 寡妇到来了. 月岛虽说他会应付, 但事实是他根本不知道该怎么做. 他表达了自己对那个议员的尊敬和悼念后就完全不知道该说什么了. 黑尾这个时候走了过来: “我来吧.”  
黑尾显然极其擅长闲聊, 不出一分钟就让寡妇微笑起来.  
“果然还是黑尾厉害啊.” 日向评论.  
“我看那个寡妇已经准备好跳到黑尾的大腿上了.” 月岛哼了一声.  
“你嫉妒了, 月岛?” 日向笑嘻嘻的说.  
不等月岛说什么, 影山打断了他们: “嘿, 我要在悼词里撒谎吗?”  
“撒谎描述了你的整个工作, 影山.” 月岛回答.  
“我以为我们有一个道德底线?”  
“没错, 你可以自由调整它的高度.” 日向说.  
“模仿副总统的签名一般是capital offense, 但我天天都在做. 长点脊梁骨吧, 影山—” 突然, 月岛的声音戛然而止. 他呆呆的注视着前方, 微微张开嘴.  
“怎么了?” 影山迷惑的问.  
“我—” 月岛深吸一口气, “我觉得, 我可能签错了.”  
一旁的赤苇猛地转过头: “签错什么?”  
“慰问卡. 我可能签的不是及川的名字—而是, 而是我的.”  
“你签了你的名字?” 日向差点叫出来.  
“你有多确定?” 影山激烈的问, “一到十?”  
“大概—九?”  
“操, 那基本上就是个十了.” 日向诅咒了一声, “我们得告诉及川.”  
“会有什么后果?” 影山焦虑的问.  
“大概就是显示副总统根本不在乎议员的死, 甚至不屑于去签个慰问卡, 是个冷血无情性格扭曲的反社会.” 日向回答.  
“嘘! 你们疯了吗? 寡妇就在那儿!” 赤苇低声警告.  
他们同时转向那个寡妇, 又赶紧移开视线.  
黑尾立刻注意到了他们的不对劲, 和寡妇说了什么, 朝他们走了过来: “发生什么了吗?”  
“没什么.” 月岛死也不会让黑尾知道自己犯了这么蠢的错误.  
“月岛在慰问卡上签了自己的名字.” 但是影山和日向完全不介意出卖自己.  
黑尾瞪着月岛, 反应了一秒后差点笑出来: “Tsukki?! 真的?”  
“不许笑.” 月岛尴尬的咬牙.  
恰好此时, 及川走出了办公室, 满面笑容的和寡妇打了招呼.  
“及川先生, 有件事你需要看一下.” 赤苇立刻说.  
及川让寡妇先进办公室, 关上门后看向他们: “怎么了?”  
“Tsukki在慰问卡上签了自己的名字.” 黑尾还在忍笑.  
月岛狠狠地咽了咽口水, 准备好承受及川的怒火.  
及川瞪着月岛, 一秒, 两秒.  
“What.” 他缓慢的开口, “The FUCK?” 他狠狠将赤苇桌子上的文件扔了出去, 月岛堪堪躲过, 惊恐的看着及川.  
“你? 月岛? 今天第一个让我失望的人居然是你?” 及川低吼道, “我在里面救另一场火, 你却在外面给我又点火?!”  
“我很抱歉, 先生, 我只是被转移了注意力—”  
“你会纠正这个.” 及川指着他, “他妈的立刻马上!”  
“当然.” 月岛快速的说, “我们会偷偷拿回卡片, 换一张卡然后送回去.”  
“很好, 去做.”  
月岛深吸一口气, 认命的起身.  
“嘿, 也许你需要一点变装, 要变得不引人注目.” 日向幸灾乐祸, “啊, 用黑尾的大衣吧! 你穿上红色没人能认出你!”  
“不.” 月岛惊恐的说.  
“Tsukki, 难道你想被天童发现吗?” 黑尾邪恶的咧嘴, “放心, 我的衣服你绝对穿得下.”  
“好主意. 月岛, 立刻穿.” 及川皱着眉头命令道, 转身走进办公室.  
于是, 月岛被强迫穿上了黑尾的红色大衣. 黑尾是对的, 这件大衣十分宽大, 月岛甚至没法将手伸出袖子.  
“嘿, 月岛, 笑一个!” 日向用手机拍了张照片, “哈哈哈哈, 这能让我开心一整天.”  
“你等死吧.” 月岛咬着牙回答, 拒绝看向黑尾洋洋自得的眼神.  
“别害羞啊, 你超级可爱, Tsukki. 哦小不点, 记得把照片发给我.” 黑尾上下打量着月岛, 让他恨不得原地蒸发.  
“你们都等着吧.” 风水轮流转, 月岛会等到他的复仇的. 他气冲冲的离开了办公室.  
天童的办公室就在圆形办公室附近, 然而当月岛在里面搜查的时候, 天童恰好走了进来.  
“你在这儿干什么?” 天童歪着头问.  
“没什么. 就是想四处看看.” 月岛假装左右瞟来瞟去.  
“你不会是来拿那个签错名字的卡片吧?” 天童眯起眼睛, 一针见血的说.  
“给我.” 月岛也不管什么偷偷摸摸了, 他需要那个卡片, 如果他还想他的工作的话.  
“好吧, 我可以给你.” 天童咧嘴, “但是你要答应今晚和我约会.”  
“我看起来像个卖的吗?” 月岛恼火的问.  
“实际上,” 天童上下打量了一下月岛, “你看起来完全像个卖的. 像个已经被好好疼爱过—”  
“再说一个字, 我就毁了你的鼻子.” 月岛咬着牙打断道, “成交, 把卡片给我.”  
当月岛把卡片带回办公室后, 他得到了日向和黑尾热烈的鼓掌, “干的漂亮, 月岛!”  
月岛将大衣脱下, 狠狠扔到黑尾的脸上: “你应该把这件衣服捐给娼妓.”  
“为什么?” 黑尾不解.  
“因为显然穿上它让你看起来像一个娼妓.”  
“我很确定只有你穿上会有那种效果.” 黑尾乐了, “你被他发现了?”  
“我不得不同意今晚和他约会.”  
“什么?” 黑尾立刻警觉了起来, “你同意了?”  
“不然呢?” 月岛白了黑尾一眼.  
“那个混蛋.” 黑尾低声喃喃.  
“该死, 总统已经签过了!” 及川突然大喊.  
他们几个人立刻围过去: “我们该怎么办? 伪造总统的签名?”  
日向赶紧转身就走: “什么也别告诉我, 别让我知道, 出事了我好有合理否认权.”  
“加我一个.” 影山也远离了他们.  
“我只会伪造你的, 那还是我练习了很久的.” 月岛对及川说, 有些紧张.  
“交给我吧.” 黑尾拿过一张纸, 龙飞凤舞的写下总统的名字, 和总统的字迹一模一样, “技巧是将对方的签名倒过来, 模仿对方的线条而不是字母.”  
“干得漂亮.” 及川满意极了, “月岛, 你可以从他身上学到点什么.”  
“是的先生.” 月岛像是吞了个榴莲.  
“我会好好教导他的.” 黑尾揽住月岛的肩膀.  
“Fuck off.” 月岛立刻甩开他.  
“先生, 寡妇的悼词我写好了.” 影山在房间另一边大声说.  
“哦, 葬礼什么时候?” 及川问.  
“明天上午十点, 先生.” 赤苇回答.  
“明天上午十点再给我, 影山, 现在我有更重要的事. 我今天下午还要和岩泉见面, 你们最好不要再给我整什么幺蛾子.” 及川放松了下来, “黑尾, 把卡片写好后还给天童.” 他转身回到办公室, 开始打起电话.  
“又吃瘪了, 影山?” 日向挑眉.  
“闭嘴.”  
“岩泉议员?” 黑尾挑眉, “没想到他们离婚后还能说上话.”  
“你希望他们是那种老死不相往来的离婚夫妇.” 月岛啧了一声, “但是岩泉议员和及川—他们之间有那种诡异的关系, 就好像斯大林和丘吉尔决定和对方结婚, 搞遍了能搞的所有事, 然后决定还是作为敌人的时候更火辣.”  
“及川是斯大林还是丘吉尔?”  
“他认为自己是丘吉尔, 但他是斯大林.” 日向坚定地说.  
及川的声音这个时候从办公室传了出来: “当然了, Iwa, 你知道我多么期待你和谈论这件事.”  
“呃, Iwa.” 日向抖了抖.  
“每次当及川开始叫岩泉Iwa, 他就会变得—比往常还要神经. 并且饥渴.” 月岛解释道, “而且他会有那种很可怕的笑声, 只有反社会的人才能够发出来的那种声音—”  
及川在此时配合的咯咯大笑起来.  
“像是发情的母鸡.” 影山受不了的捂住耳朵.  
黑尾了然的点了点头, 一脸被逗乐的表情.  
月岛走到办公室门口, 示意及川他要关门, 得到肯定的点头后总算是隔绝了及川的声音.  
“没什么可看的了, 影山你可以去辅助日向的工作, 你知道他在记忆方面有严重的缺陷.” 月岛说道, “黑尾, 卡片写好后直接送到天童办公室, 我猜你知道那在哪儿, 鉴于那原来是你的办公室.”  
“嘿, 我只在那里待了一周.” 黑尾翻了个白眼, “你的愿望就是我的命令, Tsukki.”  
“那是, 一个命令.” 月岛冷笑着说, 转身回到自己的桌子边.  
当黑尾搞定了卡片后, 他缓慢的走过熟悉的走廊, 来到了自己曾经的办公室.  
“哼, 是你来送?” 天童看着他有些意外.  
“Tsukki不想过于经常的见到你吓人的脸.” 黑尾微笑着说.  
“他今晚和我有个约会, 他告诉你了吗?” 天童咧嘴.  
“我就开诚布公的说了吧, 天童.” 黑尾威胁的眯起眼睛, “如果你敢违背他的意愿碰他, 或者伤害他, 我会让你这辈子不敢出现在DC, 你的政治生涯会像你被烧到渣都不剩的尸体一样.”  
“你是威胁要谋杀我吗?”  
“哦, 只是一个比喻.” 黑尾笑眯眯的握了握天童的肩膀, 转身离开.  
当下午到来的时候, 岩泉一议员准时出现在了及川办公室门口.  
岩泉一算是DC里称得上是正派, 有道德准则的Alpha议员. 因此到底他是怎么和及川搞在一起的, 月岛只能说是孽缘.  
“Iwa! 你来了!” 及川笑盈盈的揽住岩泉的肩膀, “我们进来说.”  
月岛和黑尾站在及川身后, 看着及川对岩泉小动作不断, 比如碰碰大腿啊, 胳膊啊, 擦手指啊. 岩泉稳如泰山, 没有任何反应.  
“月岛, 黑尾, 你们可以离开了, 我可以搞定.” 及川说道.  
“好的.” 月岛巴不得赶紧离开.  
“我们直接进入主题吧, 你想要什么, 及川?” 岩泉问.  
“你知道我想要什么, Iwa.” 及川握住了岩泉的手, “我想让你支持我的冗长演说改良, 但是我们不是来这里讨论我想要什么的, 而是我能够给你什么作为交换, 不是吗?” 说完及川对岩泉暗示性的眨了眨眼.  
岩泉的嘴角抽了抽: “说得对. 我的确有想要的东西.”  
“好极了.”  
“我知道你想要找一个石油的人加入绿色工作. 我想要你撤掉那个人. 我不想在绿色工作项目里看到石油的人.”  
及川愣住了: “呃…我…这个可能…”  
“我们可以成交吗?” 岩泉问, 握紧了及川的手, 微微靠近了他.  
“嗯…嗯…” 及川有些晕乎.  
“很好, 那就这么定了.” 岩泉微笑着起身离开.  
“等等, Iwa, 你就打算这么走了?” 及川急忙问.  
“不然呢?”  
“我们可以多谈一会儿, 你知道, 我们很久没见面了, 自从青柳去了大学.” 及川快速的思考着能够改变对方想法的办法. 现在他需要拖时间.  
“我们没什么可谈的了, 及川.” 岩泉叹了口气, “你几乎没有关心过青柳, 你已经明确的表示你的事业比这个家庭更重要.”  
“我不是—你什么意思?” 及川恼火的问, “我比你更在乎这个家庭! 是你到处参加酒席, 随便让任何Omega碰你, 每次回家都是别人的味道, 你知道那让我有多恶心吗?”  
“你在指责我背叛了你? 你和DC的Alpha调情或者照你所说的, ‘游说’的时候可是一点都没想过我的感受!”  
“那是必要的!”  
“我也一样!”  
门外, 黑尾听到了一阵阵东西砸在地上的声音, 还有几声尖叫, 有些犹豫的转身看向月岛: “你确定我们不用管?”  
“你想要推门进去看看的话, 请便.” 月岛干巴巴地说.  
“这是家常便饭了. 每次岩泉议员过来, 我们都要至少给他们一个小时的时间独处.” 影山头也不抬的说.  
“岩泉居然是这种人?” 黑尾有些不敢置信.  
“我也很震惊, 但这段关系的确是双向的.” 日向说, “岩泉议员只会在及川面前失去控制.”  
“他们不在做爱, 如果这是你担心的.” 月岛微笑, “岩泉议员这点控制还是有的. 但是今晚接及川回家的一定是岩泉.”  
“他们是我见过最诡异的一对.” 影山嘀咕.  
一个小时后, 及川打开了办公室的门, 头发凌乱, 嘴唇红肿, 但是衣服还算干净整洁. “月岛, 我们有一个问题了.”  
“什么, 先生?”  
“Iwa要求我们不能在绿色工作上加石油的人. 否则他不会支持冗长演说改良法案.”  
月岛微微张开嘴: “可是—这不可能?”  
“我知道这不可能, 月岛!”  
“你怎么回答的?” 黑尾问.  
“我—我也许同意了?”  
“你不应该同意, 先生.” 月岛震惊的说.  
“我—他突然靠的很近, 我不知道该—你应该在里面的, 月岛!”  
“您告诉我您搞得定这个.” 月岛耐着性子说.  
“而显然我不能! 你应该在我说我能搞定的时候知道我不能搞定, 这是你的错.” 及川愤怒的说.  
月岛哑口无言.  
“好了, 我们冷静一下.” 黑尾打断他们, 嘴角勾起, “我有个办法, 所以不要那么紧张.”  
“什么办法?” 日向急切的问, 而影山拿出了一个笔记本热切的看着他.  
“我们可以让一个前任石油的人加入绿色工作. 技术上来说他不是石油, 但是仍然有和石油的关系.”  
“哦.” 及川瞪大眼睛, “这听起来挺不错的. 月岛, 你去调查一下退休的石油的人, 然后列个名单.”  
“是的.” 月岛咬着牙说.  
“干得不错, 黑尾, 果然雇佣你是正确的.” 及川语调轻快的说, “哦对了, 月岛, 叫我的司机早点下班吧, 今晚Iwa接我.” 说完, 他关上了办公室的门.  
“别难过, Tsukki, 你还可以从我这里学到许多.” 黑尾对月岛咧嘴.  
“下地狱去.”  
如果还有什么能让这一天更加糟糕, 那就是在下班时间时候跑过来的天童.  
“碰我一根手指, 你就等着全身骨折吧.” 月岛威吓的说.  
“当然.”  
“你不跟上去?” 日向好奇的问黑尾.  
“什么让你觉得我想跟上去?”  
“我不知道, 你恨不得24小时粘在月岛身上的眼睛?” 日向咧嘴, “我还是很擅长观察的, 黑尾.”  
“你对月岛感兴趣?” 影山震惊的反问, “你确定?”  
“Tsukki看不上那个家伙, 而且也能保护好自己, 我没必要跟上去.” 黑尾耸耸肩, “说起来, 你们能确定几个议员了?”  
日向和影山立刻不多嘴了.


End file.
